


Birthday

by MiriamMT



Series: Smut Gallavich OS [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Mickey had a big date planned with Ian for his birthday. But now Ian could't come home and Mickey's plans fell flat - of course we was angry! He had something special planned for his boyfriend and now that fucker wouldn't come - so Mickey decides to drive up to him instead
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Smut Gallavich OS [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Birthday

"I'm sorry Mickey", Ian apologised and sat down on his hotel bed, "They rescheduled the meeting for tomorrow morning."  
Ian could hear the thug exhaling the smoke from his cigarette on the other end of the line.  
"You fucking promised" 

"I know, I'm sorry"  
"It's your birthday!", Mickey exclaimed, "I fucking... planned something for today evening and you knew that!"  
Ian bit his lip. Mickey sounded more upset than he should, Ian felt a wave of guilt rushing over him. 

Mickey had planned to take Ian on a fancy date for his birthday. They usually never did this, Mickey still wasn't keen on doing typical couple things with Ian, but he asked him to go on a date with him to a restaurant for his birthday anyways.  
Ian was over the moon at that offer – there were very few things he enjoyed more than showing off his boyfriend. 

"I know, I'm sorry. I can't fucking change it now, alright?"  
"Can't fucking change it, my ass", Mickey mumbled, and Ian could practically see him biting his lip and looking away angrily, "Fine, whatever. Spend your birthday alone in another city, see if I care"  
"Mickey-"  
But the line went dead. 

"Fuck!", Ian exclaimed.  
Ian lay back on the hotel bed.  
He had to do some fucking work stuff in another city, a few hours away from Chicago. The original plan was, to stay here for two days, when it was supposed to be over, yesterday evening, he would drive home. He could be home now! He could be cuddling up with Mickey now, celebrating his birthday by getting a blowjob by his lover, but an important meeting was rescheduled.  
And now Mickey was angry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey punched the pillow next to him on the couch.  
"Stupid fucking Gallagher", he mumbled.  
"So, he's not coming back in time?", Mandy asked and handed her brother a coffee"  
"No, he'll be here tomorrow.", Mickey rolled his eyes. 

Mandy sighed, "I'm sorry Mick, I know this was an important evening"  
"Important? You have no fucking idea! That shithead ruined everything! I even ironed my nice shirt..."  
Mandy cleared her throat.  
"Yeah, alright, you ironed it. But I asked you to!" 

"Mick, calm down, it's not Ian's fault, alright? They probably really just rescheduled something, and Ian had to stay there. He doesn't know what you planned"  
Mickey looked at the small black box on the coffee table. 

Yeah, he wanted to propose to Ian. He figured, going on a nice, fancy date, even though Mickey hated it, would set the perfect lovey-dovey-Ian-mood that Mickey needed for that shit. 

He had bought a ring with Lip's and Mandy's help – he felt like this was such a weird het thing, but he found something masculine anyways that was perfect for Ian – he had a reservation at their favourite restaurant – not the best nor the most expensive but they both always went there for special occasions like birthdays and anniversaries – and he was this close to swallow his pride and buy flowers for Ian. 

Mickey had the whole thing planned out for months, after thinking and overthinking it for like a year. Now the perfect moment was finally here, but Ian wasn't. Of course, he has this slight anxious feeling, Ian could say no. But why on earth would he? He had dropped like a million hints on wanting to marry Mickey over the past years.  
"Let me be fucking angry if I want to! That fucking idiot ruined our potentially best night so far! Just imagine – engagement sex! Now I've been beating myself up over this shit for nothing!" 

"Mick, it's not the end of the world", Mandy smiled and rubbed his arm, "You can still ask him when he comes back. This isn't worth fighting over"  
Mickey just starred at the box and pocketed it again in his jacket. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was Ian's birthday and he had a fight with his boyfriend – what a fucking nightmare!  
He had decided to give Mick an hour to cool down before calling him again. In the meantime, he received birthday wishes from colleagues and family.  
Lip called and sounded a bit awkward, when he heard Ian wouldn't come home for his date with Mick tonight. 

Ian tried to call Mickey – no answer.  
He called again and again. Mickey didn't pick up.  
Maybe he got drunk or threw his phone at a wall – but the fight actually wasn't that bad yet. 

Ian paced around in his room while dialling Mickeys number over and over again. The fucker wouldn't even react for like an hour. But eventually he shut his phone off leaving Ian upset on the other end. 

Maybe the fight really was that bad.  
Maybe Mickey was just in a bitchy mood.  
That's why he hated fighting with him while being away. He couldn't read his face or his body language this way. And he couldn't run after him and talk it out. He could just sit here and be sad. 

Around lunch time one of his colleagues showed up on his door step, asking him to grab some food with him - he'd pay because it was Ian's birthday.  
But Ian wasn't in the mood to leave his room. He would much rather mop around alone and pity himself. 

He's been so excited and happy about the date with Mick.  
It were those small things that made Mickey such an amazing boyfriend- he fought against his own insecurities and fears to make Ian happy. Showing affection towards Ian in front of his family, out in public, holding his hand while walking down the streets, kissing him while others could see them, going on dates - small victories every day. Mickey had overcome all that internalized hate and homophobia all that fear from his dad.  
And now Ian wasn't able to do his part in the process what just consisted of having dinner with the man he loved. 

Okay, somehow it also wasn't right of Mickey to be angry at him for something that wasn't his fault and ignore him on his birthday. 

Ian called Mickey yet again.  
Stupid Mailbox. Again.  
"Hey Mick... it's Ian again... your boyfriend... who's birthday is today? I'm really sorry babe... I swear I'll make it up to you when I'm home..." 

A few minutes later he called again  
"Could you at least call me back? I know you're angry but this isn't exactly fair..." 

A few hours later the messages sounded a little different  
"Alright, Mick, you ignored me for the whole fucking day - Could you fucking stop bitching around now?" 

"Listen, dickhead, you're like a little fucking child! Get your faggot ass together and call me!" 

"Babe? ....I'm sorry... I didn't mean to call you faggot... I miss you... call me back okay?" 

"Okay you fucker, screw you and your Bitch mood! You heard me? Go fuck yourself! Literally, I ain't touching you for a whole week for this shit you're pulling" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ian lay on his bed starring at the ceiling.  
Great, If Mickey listened to the messages he was screwed - and not in a good way. 

Suddenly a knock on the door caught his attention.  
Who was it now? Another colleague annoying him? 

He knocked again and Ian got up from the bed.  
He opened the door and stared in surprise at his visitor. 

"Mickey?" He asked and began to smile warmly at him. 

The small thug stood in front of him, arms crossed in front of his chest, face angry.  
He stormed into the room past Ian. 

Ian followed him after closing the door again and smiled.  
"You came the whole way here?"  
"Stupid fucker, you fucking promised to come fucking home!" He grumbled, Ian came closer grinning like the idiot he was, "that's a fucking 6 hour drive! Can you fucking imagine that? I sat 6 hours in that stupid trash can of a car just because you couldn't keep your fucking promise!" 

"You came all the way down here for me? For my birthday?"  
"Why else would I do such a goddamn stupid thing?", he yelled.

Ian grinned and kissed him passionately, ignoring Mickeys bad mood.  
"I love you" Ian mumbled and pulled him to the bed while kissing him again. 

Mickey was startled at first, this wasn't really the plan but he couldn't resist Ian's lips. He kissed back impatiently. 

Ian sat on the bed and pulled Mickey in his lap, still kissing him.  
"I've missed you" Ian mumbled while kissing down his boyfriends neck. He opened Mickeys jeans quickly and grasped his cock, pumping it a few times. 

Mickey just let Ian do it blissed out, he went from angry to fucking horny and Ian-deprived in a matter of seconds and felt his dick hardening in Ian's hands while the ginger sucked dark hickey on to his neck. 

"Oh fuck" Mickey moaned, Ian smiled and shoved one of his hands into Mickeys pants, kneading his ass cheeks. He grinned cheekily before sticking a spit slicked finger up Mickeys ass. 

"Oh fuck, just... fucking marry me, shithead"  
Ian stopped thrusting his finger in and out of Mick for a second and booked at his panting lover with a raised eyebrow before his face erupted into a bright smile.  
"Okay" he giggled before going back to sucking hickeys. 

Mickey didn't even really register Ian's or his words he just wanted Ian right now. 

Ian pushed Mickey up to stand in front of him. He pulled Mickey's Jeans down and pulled him back on the bed, getting rid of both their shirts. 

Ian towered over him, kissing him roughly while Mickey tugged on his red hair, trying to unbutton his jeans with his other hand. He used his legs to push Ian's pants down, rubbing their crotches together. 

"Oh fuck me" Mickey panted while shoving one hand in Ian's boxers, feeling his already hard member.  
"Your wish is my command" Ian giggled while throwing their last pieces of clothes through the room. 

Mickey rolled over to present his lover his waiting ass.  
"I wanna look into your eyes while I do this" Ian whispered in Mickeys ear while peppering kisses on his neck. 

"Six hour drive, fire crotch, I'm not getting my legs up to my ears right now just so you get off to my face"  
Ian chuckled "But it's my birthday" 

Mickey grinded his ads up against Ian's dick, Ian moaned at the contact  
"Yeah and this is my present for you - fucking have at it" 

Ian grinned down at him and got the lube and condoms from the night stand.  
"Who had you over so you needed that stuff?" He said only half jokingly.  
"Your ass in my mind" he whispered and plated a kiss on his shoulder blade while lubing up a finger. 

He started circling Mickeys hole, pushing in slightly but not fully, teasing him while working his way down his body with kisses. 

"Fucking tease" he could hear the grin in Mickeys voice.  
Ian thrusted his finger in and out of his boyfriend, adding a second after a while.  
"Fuck, my ass is fucking sore from driving", Mickey chuckled.  
"I could go gentle?"  
"Don't you dare"  
Ian crooked the two fingers and pushed up against the spot, he knew Mickey's prostate was at. The Milkovich let out a loud moan.  
"I always wanted to fuck you in a hotel", Ian mumbled, "Has something dirty doesn't it?", he pulled his fingers out, earning a groan from Mickey, the ginger lubed the third finger up and pushed all into his lover, moving them inside, "You can be as fucking loud as you want, and don't have to worry about our siblings listening"  
Mickey gripped the fresh sheets tightly.

"How are you feeling about getting your legs up to your ears now?", he grinned.  
Mickey made a disapproving noise.  
"Ride me?"  
"Can't I just lie here while you fuck me into the mattress?"  
"It's my birthday", Ian reminded him in a playful voice, "My Love" 

Mickey looked over his shoulder and grinned widely at Ian.  
"Good, let me turn around, let's see how far up we get"  
"Ditto", he grinned and looked at his dick, moved away from Mick so the Milkovich could turn around lay on his back. He pulled his legs to his chest and hissed slightly. Ian grabbed the man's thighs and pushed him back further, leaning down for a kiss. 

Ian placed kisses on Mickeys thighs, massaging the skin and sucking a hickey in the inside of his thigh drawing low whimpers from the man.

He rolled on the condom and lubed his dick up lining himself up with Mickey.  
Ian placed Mickeys legs on his shoulders and looked his lover in the eyes while slowly pushing into him. 

He bottomed out with a low moan stopping so Mickey could adjust.  
"You good?" Ian whispered leaning down and kissing him slightly.  
"Yeah" Mickey panted

Ian smiled and began to thrust in and out of Mickey, whose legs rested on Ian shoulders, Ian had leaned so far down that Mickeys knees almost hit the pillow next to his ears.  
"You trying to knot me into a pretzel over here?" He joked but was interrupted by his own groaning. 

Ian pulled the Milkovichs legs more apart, lifted them from his shoulders and let Mick wrap them around his waist instead. 

With the new position Ian could thrust faster into him. Mickey lay under him groaning and grunting with every thrust, gently tugging on Ian's hair and kissing him sloppily while the ginger went harder. 

Ian groaned and grabbed Mickeys side, running his hand up and down his side.  
"Oh, fuck, babe, if you'd know how fucking hot you look right now" was the only more or less coherent sentence he could form. 

Mickeys mouth was opened in a perfect o-shape, reminding Ian on his face when he sucked his dick, moans flying out of him, getting louder with every thrust. Sweat was forming on his forehead, his pretty neck on display, waiting for Ian to mark him up. 

Ian leaned down and gently bit down on the skin, sucking on his neck.  
"Fucking hickeys again? Are you sixteen?" Mickey chuckled and let out a long moan  
"Shut up, you love it" 

Mickeys moans got more high-pitched with the time, his grunts turning into whimpers.  
"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Ian, 'm close", 

Ian sneaked a hand between them and started jerking Mickey off in addition to his deep thrusts. 

Mickey dragged his nails across Ian's skin in pleasure, leaving marks, the slight pain drew Ian even closer to the edge. 

Mickey came in thick white ropes all over his own body.  
Mickey was a panting mess underneath Ian, who grinned and licked off some cum from his chest, sucking and nibbling on the skin there, Mickey gripped his hair tighter. 

Mickey clenched around Ian, he looked gorgeous post-orgasm, red face, sweat glistening on his skin, mouth agape.  
Ian came deep inside of Mickey with a loud moan, Mickey pulled him into another kiss during it.

"Fuck that was amazing" Ian panted and rested his head on Mickeys shoulder.  
He eventually pulled himself out of Mickey and cleaned them up with a close hotel towel. 

The ginger pulled Mickey into his arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

"Wait!" Mickey said suddenly and sat up, Ian looked at him in confusion, "Did I... did I just ask you this during sex?" 

Ian grinned and let out a high pitched laugh  
"Yeah, you did. And I said yes"  
"I'm such an idiot!" He wanted to slap himself "that's all your fault, because you couldn't come fucking home"  
Ian giggled and sat up as well, he kissed his cheek. 

"Don't worry, it was perfect. And it will be a fun story to tell the others"  
Mickey groaned and looked at his happy boyfriend, he couldn't help but smile at the grin in his face. 

"Alright, just, let me do this right at least a bit okay?", he mumbled and crawled to the end of the bed bending down and got the little box from his jacket. He took the ring out and crawled back to Ian, sitting in his lap. 

Ian wrapped his arms around him to hold him in place while looking in surprise at the little item in Mickeys hands. 

Mickey licked his bottom lip and avoided Ian's eyes  
"So... Will you marry me?" He simply asked.  
Ian giggled and nodded  
"Yes, Mick, yeah of course I'll fucking marry you!"  
Mickey smiled and placed the ring on Ian's finger before being attacked with another kiss. 

"I love you" Ian smiled  
"I love you too fire crotch. How about I show you how much?" He grinned and pinned Ian underneath him.


End file.
